


Since We've Got No Place To Go

by unhookthestars



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhookthestars/pseuds/unhookthestars
Summary: It was a perfect plan. Foolproof.Until someone at his law firm decided there should be a secret santa this year.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25
Collections: Les Mis Holiday Exchange (2020)





	Since We've Got No Place To Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mandilorian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandilorian/gifts).



> Thank you so much to my beta [luckybossuet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyBossuet/profile). This is my first foray into fluff and her advice and guidance was essential to giving this work life.
> 
> I hope you like it.

There was a reason that all presents from Enjolras are always in bags and never wrapped. He claims it’s because it’s easier to reuse the bags than wrappers and therefore better for the environment, but it’s a half truth at best. The other half is that he never learned how to wrap presents. Of course he has attempted to, but he could never quite get the hang of how the measurements were supposed to work, and it somehow always came out wrong- not having enough paper, having an awkward lump where the paper was supposed to be smooth. You name a gift wrapping disaster, Enjolras has been through it. Eventually, just to save himself some frustration, he decided to put all gifts in a bag and just pad the top with paper to hide the present. It was a perfect plan. Foolproof.  


Until someone at his law firm decided there should be a secret santa this year. He doubted anyone would be able to guess it was him just because he didn’t wrap the gift, but he was not about to take that risk. After all, he’s never done anything by halves.  
This is how he ended up at Grantaire’s front door, weighed down with wrapping paper and presents. Grantaire, like a wonderful partner, had not laughed (too hard) when he asked for help and had simply suggested they make a date of it. As he rang the doorbell, Enjolras sincerely hoped he was not about to make too big a fool of himself.  


Grantaire let him in and when he was finally free of his winter layers, gave him a kiss. He smiled into it. This thing between them was still new, and they were still trying out different ways to show affection, but he thinks simply kissing will always be at the top of his list.  


“Hello.” he said when he pulled away.  
“Are you sure you have enough wrapping paper?”  
“I-”  
Grantaire snickered and Enjolras huffed. He’d been baited. Again.  
“I just thought it would be better to have more than not enough.”  
“What about the environment?”  
“I’ll join a beach cleanup in the summer to atone.”  
Grantaire smiled fondly at him. “I can’t believe I’m in love with you.”  
“I love you too.”  
“Let’s see if you still do after I try to teach you how to wrap presents. C’mon.” He was sitting on the floor of the living room now and he patted the space beside him.  
“I bet I will.” He knew with other people it might be a simple joke, but with Grantaire, he could never quite be sure and he didn’t want to take any risks. Not with this. It was too important. “Now, how do you do this?”  


\--  


“Which one of these is mine?” Grantaire asked eventually.  
“You think I would wrap your present in front of you?” Enjolras replied, focused on cutting the paper straight.  
“You certainly need the help.”  
Enjolras threw the cut wrapping paper at him for his trouble. It backfired as the paper wrinkled some, but the laugh Grantaire gave was worth it.  


\--  


Enjolras was starting to get the hang of it. He had gotten a paper cut early on, but eventually Grantaire had smiled at him and said “You’re getting better at this”. He still doesn’t quite understand the math, but he was better at guessing at how much he would need. Just as he was finishing wrapping Bossuet’s present, the lights went out.  


Grantaire turned on his phone’s flashlight and put away the supplies. Enjolras took the opportunity to look out the window. The street was covered in thick snow. They must have been so busy they didn’t notice it had started snowing. He would not have time to go home and change before work tomorrow, but it meant more time with Grantaire so he couldn’t bring himself to mind.  


“I think I’m going to be here a while.” He said when Grantaire walked over and wrapped an arm around him.  
“I still have some of your clothes from last time you were over.”  
Enjolras nodded and they just took in the streets and the snow as it fell. It was mesmerizing. They don’t often have the opportunity to just exist in the same space like this, unencumbered by responsibilities. It’s not often they can just sit in silence and just experience the same thing together either. He melted into Grantaire’s touch.  
“It’s too bad I can’t really see you, because I’m pretty sure I would love to paint this.” Grantaire said quietly a few moments later, almost as if he was afraid of ruining the moment.  
“You can paint the street.”  
“I could, but I don’t want to. It’ll be better with you in it.”  
Enjolras turned around and kissed Grantaire. “You flatter me.”  
“I’m your partner. I think I’m allowed.”  
Enjolras laughed at that. “You are. You so are. I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Grantaire replied, and after a beat added: “We should move to the bedroom soon, the space heater is there. The view is amazing but I don’t think Joly would like it if we both get a cold.”  
They moved to the bedroom and changed. Surrounded by the warmth of Grantaire and the duvet in the warm room, it was hard not to feel safe.  
“I’m glad I’m here with you and not alone.” he said, as he wrapped Grantaire in his arms.  
“So am I. Even if you haven’t completely perfected your wrapping technique yet.”  
“I could always come back tomorrow after work, if that’s okay.”  
He could feel Grantaire smile against his collarbone. “I would like that.”  


-  


Enjolras didn’t go into work the next morning. Grantaire had made hot cocoa, and the weather hadn’t completely cleared up so he allowed himself to take the day off. He was sure no one would blame him. The power had come back while they were sleeping, so they looked out the window and it’s scenery until they had their fill.  
Eventually, they found themselves on the floor by the foot of the sofa again. Grantaire had finished his wrapping and had taken to wrapping himself around Enjolras and resting his head on his shoulder, guiding his hands as he continued.  


“You really don’t have to do that.”  
“A two year old could cut paper straighter than you, Apollo.”  
“I’m getting better at it.”  
Grantaire paused and looked him in the eye. “Never said you weren’t. Besides, I’m bored.”  
Enjolras nodded before kissing Grantaire, leaving the presents and wrapping paper forgotten once more.


End file.
